


Kuro-chan von Einzbern's Dirty Stories of 2814

by Shadow_Crystal_Mage



Series: Universe of 2814 [3]
Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: BroCon, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loli, Lolicon, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, siscon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Crystal_Mage/pseuds/Shadow_Crystal_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro-chan is bored. A bored Kuro-chan is a dangerous Kuro-chan. Kuro-chan writes dirty stories. Kuro-chan is no longer bored. Kuro-chan might be in danger, though. A collection of imaginary dirty stories(but then, aren't they all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dining Room Uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's been working hard on his studies. His little sister thinks he deserves a reward. Illya X Shiro

It was a perfectly ordinary day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Luvia was being dragged off to jail for violating child labor laws as Rin gloated for having made the call that busted her, Ruby had Sapphire's thumb drive inserted into her usb port as the two had crazy magic wand sex, and Emiya Shiro was using the family dining room table to study. Sella was off doing the groceries and had dragged Leysritt away to accompany her, annoyed at the other maid just watching magical girl anime.

He'd just finished the last of his homework and was wondering if he had time to do some reviewing for the college entrance exams (they were two years away but he wanted to be ready!), when he felt something on his crotch, as it a cat or small rodent had suddenly run over it. He gave a sudden yelp, his chair sliding back with a loud squeel as he pushed back from the table. The table gave a loud thump, as if something had slammed on the wooden surface from beneath.

His chair hadn't slid back very far, but it was just enough for Shiro to see Illya between his legs, kneeling under the table and rubbing the top of her head, an annoyed look on her milky white face. "I-Illya?" he stuttered. "What are you doing under there?"

Illya gave him an annoyed look and bumped into the table again. "Ow," she muttered. "Oniichan! What did you do that for? I hurt myself under here!"

"Sorry!" Shiro asked. "I didn't know it was you! But... what ARE you doing under there?"

Illya pouted looking to one side. "Well, you were studying pretty hard, so I thought I'd be a good little sister and congratulate you on how hard you've been working."

"Oh!" Shiro sighed. So it hadn't been a rat. "Well, thank you Illya-chan, but why are you under the table?"

The little face looking up at him from the space between the bottom of the table and his crotch gave him a float look, and then two small, pale arms slid up over his thighs. Before he could do more than shudder at the sudden sensation, one hand had grabbed hold of his waistband while the other grabbed his zipper and tugged. It slid about a centimeter before getting stuck.

"Stupid zipper," his sister muttered, struggling to pull it down the whole way as Shiro gave another surprised yelp, trying to stand. The table thumped again as illya hit the top of her head on it a third time, but he fell back on to his chair, her grip on his waistband keeping him in place. Fortunately, the fabric of his school pants was relatively soft, and she managed to pull down the zipper, revealing the fabric bump of his crotch that was slowly bulging at all the stimulus to the surrounding region.

"I-Illya..." he protested, then shuddered against as she clumsily tugged on the fabric, the pressure of her small hand resting on his dick as tried to pull down his underwear. At last she managed to get to the elastic, pulling it under his balls with a final tug, and his cock finally flopped out onto Illya's knuckles with a burst of musky scent, not quite flaccid and slowly coming to attention. "What are you...?"

"Isn't it obvious, oniichan?" Illya said, not relinquishing her hold on his waistband as she properly gripped the rising organ with her free hand, squeezing the shaft as if to gauge its firmness as it continued to stiffen. "Wow, you really need more porn. Though after this," she said, kissing his tip and causing his dick to twitch, "you're probably not going to need it anymore."

And with those final words, she took his dick into her mouth, opening wide to let his girth fit through her soft, pouty lips.

Shiro wanted to yelp, but he only managed to let out an involuntary groan even as he tried to get up. There was another thump on the table and a small, annoyed fist struck his hip reprovingly even as small lips went back and forth along his dick, Illya's inexperienced tongue lashing about randomly. One of her hands reached around, pushing itself between the chair and his as and trying to pull him forward as it fondled his cheek, while the other arm was wrapped around his knee, pulling his leg against Illya's body.

The elder Emiya could only lean forward and rest his head on the edge of the table as he sat tensely on his chair, eyes opening and closing as he felt his little sister sucking inexpertly but enthusiastically on his cock, occasionally thumping his fist on the table. It wasn't long before he came jerkily into Illya's mouth, the release sudden and without warning. Illya slowed her pace, pulling out as far as she could without letting him go as she let him ejaculate, her tongue licking over his tip to as she sucked on him like a straw.

"Owii-chawn!" her slightly muffled called out as he felt her lips relinquish his cock. Groggily, he opened his eyes and sat up, peering down. Between his legs, one arms still wrapped around his knee and her other hand holding his dick, Illya smiled and showed him her open mouth, the faintest glimpse of something white on her tongue before she visibly swallowed. Shiro's dick twitched again as Illya smiled widely, and her hand began to stroke his dick again, sliding along the now-lubricated surface.

"Come on, onii-chan," she purred, pushing up from between his legs, her arms leting go of his knee and reaching up to his shoulder to pull herself up. "You're imouto isn't finished yet..."

She was still wearing her school uniform, a distant part of him noted as she climbed up, his dick rubbing against her. One warm, smooth thigh pressed against it as she got to her feet, and it scraped down her leg as she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the table. "O-ni-i-cha-an," she crooned as she raised her other leg , heel balanced on the table's edge as his tip ruubed against her knee, feeling like it jerked upright with every pounding heartbeat. Her short skirt had already slipped down almost to her hip at the pose, was casually pulled to one side, revealing her bare, downy crotch.

Illya leaned forward and put one arm over Shiro's shoulders, massaging his neck as she licked the the finger of one hand and stroked it against his face, making sure she had his attention before letting it drift downwards to her cunt. With a slightly exaggerated moan, she began to finger herself, letting her finger rub back and forth across her folds. One finger was soon joined by another as she rubbed her knee against his crotch, keeping his cock stoked and stiff. Her thumb began to rub over her clit, and with less exagerated and more enthusiastic groan, she reached up with both hands, pulling him towards her as her knee tried to get under his groin and pull it upwards.

Shiro needed little prodding, going with the flow now. He fell over her as she leaned back to rest on the table, one of her hands tugging the skirt up and out of the way as Shiro got to his feet, his dick blindly scraping against the inside of one of her thighs as he rocked his hips back and forth instinctively.

With one hand, Illya grasped around downward, feeling the dick against her thing and rubbing against the crease between her leg and groin. She took the errant organ in hand as she curled her legs back and clumsily guided the tip of Shiro's cock towards her cunt.

Shiro felt the unfamiliar opening, his hips blindly pushing forward as Illya let out a moan. "S-so... big..." she gasped, wincing in pain as it made its way inward. Her legs kicked to the sides in a futile attempt to relieve the sudden ache as Shiro pumped into her, falling on animal instincts as he fucked Illya. His dick drove back and forth as her pussy tightened spasmodically, the member slowly hardening again as he recovered from his first orgasm.

Illya panted as Shiro rode her, her breath going in and out almost as quickly as he was and she shuddered, tightening suddenly. He didn't even notice as she came for the first time, only knowing her tight pussy became even tighter as it squeezed him hard on all sides, her legs curling limp and rubbing against his sides.

Shiro groaned as he came again, his eruption unceremonious, squirting much less into Illya than before as he pushed deep into her, her bare legs and ass grinding against the course, moistened fabric of his school pants. Her cunt squeezed around him as his dick throbbed in regular rhythm, squeezing the cum out. His muscles gave out on him, and he all but collapsed on top of her panting.

Gritting her teeth and with a firm push, Illya managed to push Shiro's torso over across the table, her older brother weakly going with the movement to assist her. She rolled after him, his dick still firmly in her pussy, and it was either let his dick slip out or roll the rest of the way, and he knew what he wanted to do. His legs followed to let her sit astride his hips, her slight but full weight pushing his dick as deep into her as it would go as one of his ankles bumped against the chair he'd been sitting on. Most of his schoolbooks hand scattered on the floor, except for a notebook whose spine dug into one ass cheek.

Illya's eyes were half-lidded as her pussy squeezed on his cock, making it throb incrementally in response. "Oniiii-chan..." she moaned as she slowly began rocking gently on his cock once more, crossing her arms to grip the hem of her school blouse and pulling it up and over her head in one practiced movement, hampered slightly by one arm being caught before she managed to pull it off the whole way. Illya sat on his lap, her dark, slightly wet skirt concealing the way he was shoved hip deep into her cunt and moving with every slight rise and fall she made as she constantly reminded him they were joined. Her chest rose and fell with every panting breath, smoothly rounded but for the faintest of curves, a narrowing at her waist, a subtle bump to delineate her breasts, the small nubs of her nipples.

Her silvery hair was tangled and wild, swaying to her every movement as it became her turn to ride him, resting her forearms on his chest like a cat as her ass bounced up and down on his hips, slowly calling more stiffness back to his cock as moaned, her pussy squeezing around it as she drove herself more than him once more. Her knees suddenly squeezed at his sides as she let out a cry, and he felt a strong, lingering squeeze on his dick as Illya shuddered and something wet seemed to spread around his cock, dripping onto his hips.

With a satisfied sigh, Illya leaned forward to rest her head on Shiro's chest, rubbing the top of her head against his chin. "Kiss it," she murmured.

It took a while for Shiro to articulate a response. "W-wha-?" he managed

She looked up at him and pouted angrily. "You made me bump my head on the table because you kept squirming around," she said matter-of-factly. "Kiss it to make it get better."

Shiro hesitated, aware he still had his now once more upright but not every enthusiastic dick lodged up her cunt, still throbbing occasionally. Putting one hand gently on her head, he parted her hair where he surmised she'd struck it under the table and gave it a chaste, brotherly kiss. His dick, on its own volition, chose that moment to ejaculate weakly one last time, squeezing out perhaps a drop or two before slowly shrinking, becoming less squeezed in.

"Congratulations on your hard work, Shiro-niichan," Illya said, closing her eyes as her cunt gave him one last squeeze...

* * *

  
Kuro considered that final ellipse before shrugging. Editing could come later. "What do you think?" she asked her listeners as she closed her notebook.

Miyu had a wide-eyed, deep crimson expression that was utterly blank.

Illya, predictably, was in apoplectic fury.

"Kuro, you pervert!" she cried as she reached for Ruby.

Explosions rocked the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a dare. I asked for two characters, a location, and who was seme. I got:
> 
> Character A: Illya (Prisma Illya version)  
> Character B: Shirou (same)  
> Seme: Illya  
> Location: Dining room table of the Kiritsugu home. Presence of the rest of the family and maids is optional.
> 
> So I wrote it.


	2. Yagami Lolis' First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vita wakes up horny. Vita imposes self-discipline and doesn't go all the way. Hayate convinces her otherwise. Hayate X Vita

Vita woke up from troubled dreams to find herself not a giant cockroach, her pajama top unbuttoned and opened, and Hayate's head against her chest, the Queen of the Night Sky's hair tickling her nipples under the blanket. She stiffened a moment, foggy memories of former, near-forgotten masters taking her against her will a looming specter in her mind before she relaxed, more recent and real recollections of peaceful days overwhelming them. This wasn't the first time she found herself waking like this, which was a bit disquieting. She'd wake at the slightest sound from downstairs but never notice it when Hayate ended up tangled against her.  
  
Vita just lay there, enjoying the guilty feeling of Hayate on her bare chest, every breath blowing across bare skin and causing her nipples to be tickled by Hayate's hair as one hand drifted down to slide into her bottoms and lightly, almost absently, begin stroking her crotch through her panties. She repressed a shudder, not wanting to disturb her companion. The girl she loved.  
  
It wasn't an uncommon feeling. Signum loved Hayate too. So did Shamal, and Zafira, and especially Reinforce, who she'd freed and whose presence nagged something in the very, very old wisps of memories in the back of Vita's head, but would never be nailed down to exactly what. Loving Hayate felt as natural as breathing, and if there was lust mixed into it, well... she loved her fellow Wolkenritter too, and there was certainly a fair amount of lust there as well. Being the only ones she could depend on to be with all these years, stoicism had long since melted into unspoken understanding and acceptance.  
  
Vita became conscious of the fact she was breathing heavily, her legs tight and tense as her fingers rubbed circularly around her pussy through her slightly wet panties. For a moment, she debated just lying back and continue on, letting it send her to a small and mildly satisfying climax. Just lie back and keep doing this until her body kind of gave a shrug and had a small orgasm, as if to get it all over with.  
  
But no. Even that might disturb Hayate. She sighed and reluctantly willed her fingers to stop, just letting them rest on her groin as she let herself get back under control, for her limbs to relax and her breathing to smoothen out. She permitted herself a smile of satisfaction, tinged even as it was with disappointment. Her desires weren't going to get the better of her, no sirree. So what if she was eternally in the cusp of begining adolescence and puberty? She'd been there most of her life and had long since learned to cope.  
  
Small, quick, mischievous fingers darted under her bottom, dancing over her still fingers and reaching down to clumsily resume where she'd left off as she gave a sudden start.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Hayate asked, her head not moving from Vita' chest even as it shifted slightly, one cheek nuzzling just under her sternum. Her fingers rubbed an unfamiliar pattern on Vita's wet spot as her other hand, folded up between her and Vita's body, began tracing lazy circles on Vita's side. "It seemed like you were enjoying it..."  
  
"H-Hayate?" Vita stuttered even as Hayate's probing fingers brushed a bit too hard somewhere sensitive, and Vita gave an involuntary start. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Making you cum, silly," Hayate said, finally raising her head to look up at Vita's face, her weight suddenly seeming more real as it pressed down on redhead's body. There was mischief in her eyes as she suddenly blew on one of Vita's exposed nipples, and the knight's legs twitched at the sudden sensation. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"H-Hayate-chan, you shouldn't do this," Vita stuttered, knowing she should be getting up and gently but firmly pushing Hayate away, and especially getting the other girl's hand off her crotch. You know, the resposible thing. But the responsible thing was so very hard to do when you just wanted to lie back and let things happen. Still, Vita persevered, managing to get herself to say, "Y-you're too young for this sort of thing, i-it's not decent...!"  
  
"Tough talk from someone who was masturbating with a little girl next to them," Hayate said, and Vita couldn't help the mild sting of guilt as the words stuck. Vita's legs suddenly tensed as, with a sudden gush, her body sort of shrugged and had a mild orgasm, her legs twitching as the wet spot Hayate had inelegantly been groping at got wetter still.  
  
There was pressure on her groin as Hayate indelicately pushed up from it, her still mostly paralyzed legs shifting and sliding limply as she raised her head to be level with Vita's. "Did you like that?" Hayate asked impishly with just the hint of salf-satisfaction.  
  
"It was... Hayate..." Vita tried to protest, fumbling to find her hand to get it away from her pussy, but it was so very hard to do what you didn't want to.  
  
"Vita-chan," Hayate said, interrupting her, "am I raping you?"  
  
The sudden question made Vita go still, shocked. "W-what?" she said, her mind clearing as she focused.  
  
"In a moment, I'm going to kiss you, Vita-chan," Hayate said. "Then I'm going to start touching you again. And then I'll rub myself against you. And then I'll lick your nipples. And then, if i still have the energy and you're willing to help me get into position, I'm going to lick your hairless pussy until you cum all over my face. When I do all that... will it be rape?"  
  
Vita's eyes had gone wide at the matter-of-fact litany, almost a checklist. "H-Hayate-chan..."  
  
Hayate raised a hand where Vita could see it, and the knight fell silent. She watched, mesmerized, as Hayate rested it lightly on her chest, the thumb moving slowly circles around her nipple. "Am I raping you, Vita-chan?" Hayate repeated, and Vita could feel the breath of those words on her face.  
  
"N-no," she managed to whisper.  
  
Hayate let her head dip down and kissed her. Her hand drifted back down Vita's hip, partially tugging down her pajama bottoms and panties down one hip as the blanket covering them seemed to grow warmer, almost unbearably so. Her pussy, now partially exposed, scraped against Hayate's own bottoms before clumsy fingers found it again, and Vita moaned into Hayate's mouth, her own hand coming to rest on top of Hayates trying to guide her inexperienced master. Vita's other hand rose, a bit number from Hayate lying on top of it, and hesitantly, awkwardly cupped Hayate's ass.  
  
Vita didn't know how long they lay there, kissing without poise or elegance or inhibition, not caring as long as their lips met, again and again, with Hayate's tongue clumsily probing into Vita's mouth. The knight tried to reply, tried to be more than a lazy sloth on her back as Hayate moved her whole body back and forth to rub herself against Vita's hip, one finger awkwardly poking in and out of Vita's wet, hot cunt. But she was too hesitant of moving Hayate, unsure of how delicate she was compared to herself, and truth be told she exulted at the attentions her master was bestowing on her, at the inexperienced but sincere wish to pleasure her. No, to make love to her.  
  
Vita came, once, twice, more. They weren't the most intense sensations she had ever felt, but she treasured them, for the were made by Hayate, given her by Hayate. Her legs trembled only a little, her body sweating more from the heat of the blanket on top of them than from any virtuoso performance on her cunt, but still it felt sweet, so, SO sweet. She lay there and basked as Hayate inserted fingers into her for the first time, and they were one, and for as long as she lived she would swear that night was the best sex of her life.  
  
And eventually, as Hayate pulled her fingers out of her, and she pulled herself up, her warm ass sliding on the sweaty bed sheet, to lie against the headboard, shivering as her nipples became exposed to the suddenly cooler air outside the blanket, she felt Hayate's lips on her cunt, her fumbling, inexperienced tongue now delicately, now clumsily in her hole, Vita came in her master's mouth.  
  
Hayate insisted Vita pull her up with arms that now felt so weak, weaker than after any battle, and her master kissed her again. Vita could taste the familiar flavor of herself on Hayate's lips. She'd tasted in before, on Signum, on Shamal, on Zafira, and recently on Reinforce, but now it never tasted sweeter, the salty, organic tang shared with Hayate.  
  
She parted from her master's lip reluctantly as Hayate made her lie back on the headboard, the shorter-haired girl leaning her head on Vita's shoulder.  
  
"Tomorrow," Hayate whispered into Vita's ear, "my turn."  
  
Vita nodded, or tried to at least, failed, then gave it up as a lost cause and kissed Hayate again. Everything tasted sweeter.

* * *

Kuro finished her recital, smiling widely at Vita's mortified expression as Hayate clapped happily. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Bravo!" Hayate cheered. "That's exactly how it happened! Thank you!"  
  
Kuro handed her fellow pervert the novelization. "You're welcome. Invite some time, okay?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Hayate said noncommittally. "Vita-chan, don't you have anything to say to Kuro-chan for working so hard to preserve our first time for posterity?"  
  
Vita hefted her hammer. "Die," she growled in both anger and embarrassment, as Kuro shrugged and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I've always wanted to read. As I never seemed to see any good examples of it, like any good writer I made my own!
> 
> Character A: Hayate (2814 version)  
> Character B: Vita (same)  
> Seme: Hayate  
> Location: Hayate's bed


End file.
